Live Another Day part 2
by gargoylefan4eva
Summary: Finding a cure for Broadway seems to look dim along with finding a cure for Hayden,or is there a way? and what has Keptra done? R&R! plz i need to know how i'm doing!


Live Another Day Part II

Previously on gargoyles:" This should do," Keptra sneered has she set the test tube back down " one of them has to take this, then I will catch them at there weakest moment, and destroy them all!"

Crashes could be heard everywhere people were screaming and running, blasts of energy like lightning could be seen, only a couple of houses stood standing. The rest was all in ruins, some with smoke still rising has the houses burned. Millions of people were scattered all over, dead. People who were running were tripping over all the bodies. Keptra gasped at the site of this all. "Curse those gods! They will not win! This is our world!" she cried,

Xanatos, Fox and Owen sat in the library going through every magic book hoping she would find a cure for Hayden. " Find anything Owen?" Xanatos questioned. " No sir." " How about you dear?" She sighed" Nothing, I think this is the end for Hayden."

" Oh thank you mother, I knew you would help." She cried happily she hugged her mother. Demona was a little surprised at the hug, but quickly returned it. " Why it this human so important t to you?"

" I'm not totally sure but after Broadway took a sip of lemonade, the just hit the floor." "It's not a potion. It's poison."

AND NOW TO THE SECOND PART!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Why should we listen to you?" asked the quarrymen leader.

FLASHBACK

Keptra smiled has she looked at the door to the quarrymen hideout. She looked at her surroundings. The landscape was nothing but a bunch of old warehouses side by side with a bunch of broken windows. She sighed.

"This certainly isn't the best place for a hideout. But again in this world it might be the best place for one." She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get what she wanted, but she had her ways of getting them. Suddenly her smile turned into a look of hatred and despise.

" Stupid humans, I don't understand how they can think for themselves. Scurrying around trying to fit in, when all that happens for them in return is hurt and pain." Finally deciding to make her entrance she lifted her leg and kicked down the door the warehouse. All the quarrymen who were currently in a meeting quickly turned around to look at their intruder.

" Who are you?" asked one of the quarrymen. Again Keptra smiled, she slowly started to walk towards all of the quarrymen. " I am one to fear, the ruler of all humans and you worthless people are going to serve me," she simply said. All the quarrymen laughed at once. Keptra just stood smiling all the while thinking ' Laugh now you pitiful humans.'

END FLASHBACK

When the laughter died down Keptra continued." Because if you don't, it will cost you your worthless life, which actually isn't much to lose," "Really, well I'd…we'd like to see you try," the leader challenged has he motioned for all the quarrymen to fight. They all obeyed and walked towards Keptra and circled her. Keptra, who was still smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to…prove it to you." Again the quarrymen leader laughed. " Suite yourself, quarrymen attack!" They all turned on their hammers and charged at Keptra. Keptra merely laughed has she brought her hands above her head.

Instantly all the quarrymen was unable to move has they were lifted into the air. Hearing their mumbles of shock made her know she was winning the battle, but then again… why wouldn't she? Then she trust her hands out to the side so they were parallel with the ground. Then all the quarrymen screamed has they flew in all directions and hit the wall. She heard their moans of pain, which made her confidence knowing her powers were quickly returning and getting stronger grow even more. She stood in the same place has she spoke.

" Are you all going to be my servants now?" She looked around at all of them has they quickly nodded their heads, not daring to want to endure that scary moment yet again. She gave a giggle of satisfaction. " That's better, now here's what I want you to do…"

CASTLE WYVERN

Angela stood beside the bed Broadway was in. Just earlier he had been poisoned by lemonade. And to make it even worse she knew who it was…Keptra. She knew even though it looked like Hayden on the outside, it wasn't Hayden on the inside.

She thought about how her friends would react if they saw her, which wasn't likely, but… still it was a possibility. Her career was also on the line. Just yesterday her agent had called to ask were she has been. Fox had told him she went on a surprise trip to see her friend Morgan and she didn't want to tell anyone she had left because they didn't want to stop her from going.

But that excuse would only last so long, and that excuse was about to go out of date. It has been a week since Keptra had showed up. Also Angela hadn't had any contact with he mother lately, she knew she probably hadn't found a cure yet or she would have already contacted her in some way. The chances did look slim, but she couldn't lose hope. It already seemed everyone else had. And on top of all that she now had to worry about Broadway.

It pained her to see him like this. She missed his old self. Even if all he really did was eat, but she knew so much more about him than anyone seemed to know. She knew the side of him that no one else and seen. His sensitive side, the side she loved most of all, the side that had made her see there was so much more to him. Oh how she wished everything could once again be back to normal.

" Oh Broadway, you didn't deserve this, I promise you'll get better. And I promise we'll get Hayden back." She whispered had her eyes once again filled with tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks. The others stood outside has they watched this. They didn't want to see Angela like this; she had so much going on. So many problems she didn't need to deal with.

" It's almost dawn, we had better go to our posts," Goliath said, breaking the silence that had been going on.

" Should one of us tell Angela?" Brooklyn asked, never taking his eyes away from her. No matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to get over her. But he had to deal with it, she was Broadway's. And that would never change. Goliath breathed deeply.

" No, let her stay with him." No one spoke another word has they went to their posts. They prayed the Xanatoses and Owen would be able to cure him by nightfall. And has the sun appeared over the horizon and they all turned to stone. One last tear slid down Angela's face.

WITH THE XANATOSES AND OWEN

" Isn't there some way of curing a gargoyle of poison?" Fox asked. Fox Xanatos and Owen had been trying to find a cure for Broadway, but with no success.

Owen slowly stood up from were he had been sitting and said," A gargoyle's structure is different from a humans. Therefore it would make it almost impossible to inject him with a cure," Fox sighed and put her hand to her forehead in fustration.

" Isn't there some way to get around that?" she asked in frustration. Owen stood in thought for a moment then said, "Unless…" he trailed off, then Xanatos got the main idea of what he was saying he stood and started pacing, then he finished for him.

" I think I get what your saying Owen, we could redo the mixes of the antidote to match that of the gargoyle…" he then stopped and paced back and forth even faster. Fox looked from Owen to Xanatos in confusion.

" I still don't really understand. How would we be able to redo the antidote, we don't even know the structure of a gargoyle," Owen's brow scrunched together in deep thought. Finally we spoke,

" Your most likely right. We would be able to do the antidote, but fixing to match the gargoyles is almost… impossible," Xanatos stopped pacing and looked at Owen with surprise, has did Fox. They knew it would be impossible, there was no way they could find out how a gargoyle's system works. Sure they could do DNA tests, but that wouldn't show the internal system of a gargoyle. Basically they needed to find out how to rid a gargoyle of poison by getting it out of his blood. But the thing was even with DNA tests that wouldn't show how, and that was the difficult part.

WITH KEPTRA

All the quarrymen were gathered with Keptra in their hideout. Keptra had told them the plan; they knew every move and every detail down to the tiniest detail. And they knew if they did anything wrong, even the most tiniest thing Keptra would have their head. Keptra continued to pace back and forth, which was what she had been doing for a while.

Finally she spoke," So, you all know what to do. Now don't mess this up, or it will be the only thing you will ever mess up again," She then turned to face them all.

" So you know what to do?" All the quarrymen nodded not daring to say anything that would upset them. Except for one quarrymen, he knew the question burned inside everyone. And he was brave enough to ask. He took a deep breath then he slowly talked.

" W…Why do you look so much like that Hayden person?" All the quarrymen looked from Keptra to the quarrymen anticipating what would happen next. He cringed at what he thought would be coming. But Keptra only smiled, she love how much effect she had on them, she had made cowards out of then all, and she loved it.

" What is your name?" she replied kindly and mysteriously.

" S…Steve M…Medly." Keptra smiled yet again.

" That is not for you to know, Steve right?" Steve vigorously shook his head.

" Well, now that that's settled, I think you all start phase one of the plan." All the quarrymen quickly left in a hurry. Keptra just looked on motionless and emotionless.

CASTLE WYVERN

Finally the sun had set and the gargoyles roared has they burst out of their stone shells. After moments of yawning they all gathered together, not forgetting what had happened last night.

" What should we do now?" Sata asked looking at everyone.

" Well first I think we should see how Broadway's doing." Goliath said. They all nodded in agreement and set off to the medical wing.

" Angela, are you ok?" Brooklyn asked, the concern obvious in his voice. She faintly smiled and nodded. Brooklyn frowned at this. He hated to see her like this; even though he now loved Sata he still had feelings for Angela. He desperately wanted them to go away, but they wouldn't, he just never could let go. Has they continued walking the concern seemed to deepen.

MEDICAL WING

" How's he doing?" Angela asked has they approached Fox outside of Broadway's room. Fox sighed.

" Not much change, David and Owen are still looking for a cure, but it's not likely they will find one," Angela looked at Broadway, he looked so much different. She just wanted everything to be normal again. She wanted Broadway back… she wanted Hayden back too.

"There's just got to be," she whispered. Fox layed a hand on her shoulder.

"We've got the best medical team doing everything they can, all we can do now is hope," Everyone frowned at this.

" So, there's nothing we can do?" Lexington asked.

" Not at the moment." Fox said sadly. Angela turned and started to walk away when Goliath stopped her.

"Where are you going Angela?" She slowly turned around. " I'm going to see if mom has anything to cure Hayden." and with that she continued to walk away. But it felt like she was walking away from everything.

DEMONA'S HOUSE

Angela landed on the balcony of Demona's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. Almost instantly Demona appeared has if they had known she would be there at that moment. Demona trust the doors open and embraced Angela in a hug. Angela instantly was surprised. ' She never does this, could this be because she can't find a way to cure Hayden?' After a few moments Angela spoke.

" Um… Mom what is this hug for?" Demona instantly broke the hug and stood back so she was facing her. "What, I can't hug my own daughter?" Angela's face instantly changed to a confused look.

" Well, it's just you took me by surprise, you usually don't act this way," Demona sighed.

" I know, but I've been thinking,"

" About what?" Angela instantly asked has she slightly tilted her head to the side. Demona opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it. She couldn't tell Angela, it would be showing she was weak, at least she couldn't tell her yet. Again she opened her mouth and words came out.

" That's not important right now. I also have some news about Hayden…" Angela instantly perked up and waited for what she was going to say next, when she said nothing she spoke up.

"You've found something right?" the hope every definite in her voice.

"Almost, see it's almost impossible to cure her, but I've almost found a way around that. It's going to take some time, but I promise Hayden will be back to normal." Angela smiled and pulled her mom into a hug.

" That's the best news I've heard in awhile!" Demona smiled has she hugged Angela back. She really wanted to get to know Angela better, but she knew if they got to close the others would not approve.

" So I'm guessing things haven't been to good at the castle?" Demona asked. Angela instantly looked away. She really didn't want to talk about it, it was too painful, but she knew she needed to talk to someone else about this.

" No, Broadway is very sick," Demona's face changed to curiosity and concern.

" Sick?"

" Yeah, he's been poisoned by Hayden," Demona really didn't care for Broadway, but since her daughter did, she knew she should to.

" I'm sorry Angela." Demona said softly.

" Thanks," There was an awkward silence between the two. When Demona finally spoke.

" Well I guess I had better get back to work," Angela faintly smiled.

"Yeah, well I'll see you later." Demona embraced Angela in yet another hug.

" I love you." Demona whispered. Angela beamed at this. She had waited for her mom to say that.

" I love you to." She turned and flew back to the castle with a happy thought finally in her brain. Demona watched he fly away. She knew things just might turn around.

CASTLE WYVERN

Has soon has Angela touched down on the parapets. Lexington instantly greeted Angela.

" Hey Angela, guess what?" ' Why is he so happy?' she thought.

" What?" she answered.

" Xanatos and Owen have found a loop hole to cure Broadway!" he burst. Angela smiled and laughed a sigh of relief. She felt so happy at that moment. Things were finally turning around. When she finally realized she had no idea what loophole she had found she asked.

" Loop hole?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, when they were looking for a cure they figured out by mixing the regular cure with DNA they could cure him!" Angela got exited again.

" Have they given him the cure yet?"

"Yeah, he's awake right now!" Unable to comprehend she would finally get to see him well again she stood still, but still smiling.

" Come on," Lexington urged has he pulled Angela by the arm. Finally she snapped out of her state of shock she realized Lexington was pulling her by the arm with some difficulty. She then started to run quickly pulling away from Lexington's grasp leaving him in a state of confusion.

MEDICAL WING

She ran down the hallway and burst through the door earning shocked looks from everyone. She quickly ran to Broadway's bed and hugged him like she had not seen him in years. Broadway eagerly returned the hug. Everyone smiled they knew things had turned around. Elisa stood in Goliath's embrace. She had not been around lately due to she had to work more hours on the quarrymen case. Fox and Xanatos also smiled even Alex, who somehow understood all this. And even Owen smiled. Suddenly the whole castle trembled. Then the door burst down and there stood…Keptra.

SO HOW DID I DO? PLZ TELL ME I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING ANY REVIEWS!


End file.
